This invention relates to controlled release fertilizers. More particularly, the invention relates to controlled release fertilizers comprising a nutrient, such as urea, coated with a polymer layer, sulfur layer and polymer layer in that order. The fertilizers have good impact and abrasion resistance, undergo controlled release and are manufactured at low cost.
Slow release or controlled release fertilizers have received substantial attention in the marketplace, particularly for turfgrasses and ornamental plants grown in nurseries. The commercial controlled release fertilizers are of various types. Thus, sulfur-coated urea (SCU) as slow release fertilizers are well known. In the customary process for the production of sulfur-coated urea, granular .urea of nominal size range, 1.7-2.9 mm, which has been preheated to about 160xc2x0 F. to about 180xc2x0 F., is introduced into the front end of a rotating horizontal cylindrical drum, nominally 12 feet in length and 5xc2xd feet in diameter. Lifting flights, or longitudinal ledges, which are fastened to the inside wall of the drum and evenly spaced around its circumference, lift and cascade the urea granules as the drum rotates. As the cascading granules pass through the drum, molten (290xc2x0 F.) sulfur is sprayed onto the urea granules from a series of nozzles uniformly positioned within the length of the drum. When a droplet of molten sulfur contacts a granule, it quickly solidifies; and a continuous coating of sulfur is formed on a urea granule when a sufficient number of molten sulfur droplets have made contact with the granule. In this randomized coating process the granules are coated to an average target thickness of, for example, 40 microns (xcexc) or about 13%-14% by weight sulfur-coating on the urea. However, because of the random distribution of sulfur droplets contacting the granules, the SCU granules which are discharging from the drum, have thin ( less than 30xcexc), medium (30xcexc-50xcexc) and thick ( greater than 50xcexc) sulfur-coating thicknesses.
Because of the inherent brittleness of the crystalline solid sulfur-coating which forms on the granule, and the thin, or even noncontinuous coating on many of the granules, it is essential that some type of secondary outer coating or sealant be spray applied onto the sulfur-coated surface. Usually this is done in a second horizontal rotating drum in series with the sulfur-coating drum. This sealant conventionally is either a polymeric hydrocarbon, petroleum-based wax, or a combination of high viscosity polymeric paraffinic oil plus polyethylene, which is spray applied as a hot melt liquid onto the hot, but solidified sulfur-coating surface. Since the sealant melt will not solidify at the 160xc2x0-180xc2x0 F. temperature of the sulfur-coated urea granules onto which it is applied, the liquid sealant distributes relatively uniformly onto all sulfur-coated granules, transferring by flowing from one granule to the next as they cascade through the rotating secondary sealant coating drum. These sealant coated sulfur-coated urea granules pass through a fluid bed cooler, after they are discharged from the sealant drum, wherein the sealant solidifies to a firm, but somewhat tacky coating. Although these sulfur coated fertilizers have received substantial uses, there are problems from the standpoint of obtaining uniform coating thicknesses, predictable release characteristics resulting from cracks in the sulfur coatings, essential abrasion and impact resistance, and the complexity of the processing steps necessary as above defined.
More recently, because of problems associated with sulfur coated fertilizers, such as above defined, polymer coated fertilizers have received substantial attention, particularly in view of the better controlled release properties obtained with certain polymer coated fertilizers. Thus, controlled release fertilizer particles which have remarkably high resistance to attrition, uniform release characteristics, and a method for their preparation are disclosed in Moore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,711,659 and 4,804,403. According to those patents, controlled release fertilizer particles are obtained by reacting a water-soluble central mass of plant food compound containing reactive functional groups, such as the NH2 groups of urea, in particulate form, with a chemical coupling agent followed by reaction with a coating material, such as a polyol, to provide a water-insoluble polymer coating or sealing layer on the plant nutrient. The plant nutrient and sealing layer are chemically bonded to each other through the coupling agent. Specifically, the coupling agent reacts with and connects itself to functional group on a water-soluble central mass of plant nutrient to form generally a base coating having additional reactive groups. A water-insoluble coating or sealing layer then is bonded to the base coating through its reaction with the additional reactive groups on the base coat. Thereafter, multiple reacted layers of alternate applications of coupling agent and sealing layer are formed to provide a coating having a desired thickness. The coated fertilizer particles are highly resistant to attrition even under extreme vibration, impact and abrasion and have controlled release.
Although polymer coated fertilizers as above described have received substantial attention, and have been found to have many applications, they are expensive. Accordingly, in an effort to reduce the cost of controlled release fertilizers, fertilizers have been manufactured comprising a combination of sulfur and polymer coatings. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,374 describes a fertilizer composition wherein a sulfur coating is applied to a nutrient, such as urea, and thereafter a polymer coating is applied over the sulfur. These compositions have good release characteristics and resistance to impact in comparison to sulfur coated fertilizers. However, such coatings are not completely acceptable for many applications and, additionally, are still substantially costly.
The present invention, therefore, is directed to controlled release fertilizers which have good release characteristics over prolonged periods of time but yet are cost effective, allowing their use in many applications including nursery ornamental and agricultural markets.
The present invention is directed to the discovery that it is possible to apply a uniform and continuous coating of sulfur over a polymer coated nutrient granule, such as urea, without detriment to the polymer coating and then applying a second polymer coating over the sulfur in a continuous application. Surprisingly, as will be developed hereinafter, the resultant granule is cost effective, in that the sulfur is relatively cheap compared to a polymer coating, permitting the build up of a coating thickness having the essential controlled release as well as good resistance to abrasion and impact.
Thus, as is recognized in the art, a controlled release, or timed release fertilizer as the terms are used herein, is effected by a coating such as sulfur or a polymer membrane encapsulating a fertilizer granule. The duration of release resulting from the encapsulated granule can be controlled by the thickness of the coating applied to the fertilizer granule, with thicker coatings providing longer duration of timed release. When a relatively thick polymer membrane coating is applied to the fertilizer particle, in order to achieve the desired controlled release duration, this results in a high weight percentage of coating relative to the weight percentage of encapsulated fertilizer. The result is a high cost coated product relative to the cost of the uncoated fertilizer product. Typically, polymers used in encapsulation are 20xc3x97 to 30xc3x97 the cost of the fertilizer which they encapsulate. Therefore, a fertilizer, with its cost indexed at 100, and a polymer, with a cost index of 2500, would result in a materials cost for the polymer-coated fertilizer (PCF) as shown below.
For example, if a 12% by weight, relatively thick polymer coating is used, this PCF would have a materials cost as follows:
Attempts to reduce polymer cost by the use of low-cost fillers, such as powdered limestone or clay, have had slight success, since the amount of fillers which can be added is limited, usually up to about 25% of the total coating applied. Assuming the filler material has a cost index one-half the fertilizer cost index, and that the filler is 25% of the total coating, the materials cost of the PCF with a 12% total coating becomes:
While this 315 cost index represents a 23% cost reduction from the 388 cost index of the pure polymer coating, it is still over 3xc3x97 more costly than the uncoated fertilizer cost index of 100.
As a cost lowering alternative to incorporating powdered fillers into the polymer coating material that is applied to the fertilizer granule substrate, it was discovered that sulfur can be included at much higher percentages within the polymer coating when incorporated as separately applied composite layer between a relatively thin inner layer and outer layer of polymer. The result is a dramatic reduction in the materials cost of the PCF without a significant change in the release duration afforded by the pure polymer coating of the same applied weight percentage.
Further, it was determined that when molten sulfur was used as the composite filler layer, it could be used for this purpose, uniquely, only when the polymer coating of the polymer-coated fertilizer substrate was not physically altered at the temperature required for the application, including but limited to the application temperature of the molten sulfur, usually between 270xc2x0 F. and 300xc2x0 F. Many polymer coatings in use today are thermoplastics, which are applied to the fertilizer granule as solvent, water based or hot melt systems, and physically will not withstand a coating application of high temperature molten sulfur.
The thermoset polymer coating, which is formed on the fertilizer granule by the in situ polymerization reaction described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,711,659, 4,804,403, 5,374,292, is not adversely affected by high temperatures. Further, because they are continuous polymerization reaction coating systems, which copolymerize monomer liquids that do not include solvents, they lend themselves to application of composite coatings in sequence in a series of processing steps. In the first step in a three-step series of sequential processing operations, the reaction polymer coating is applied to the fertilizer substrate. Then, in sequence, this step is followed by the molten sulfur application to the thermoset polymer surface of the PCF, and, in turn, is followed by a second polymerization reaction coating system applied to the sulfur surface of the now sulfur coated-polymer coated fertilizer substrate.
Release characteristics of polymer coated-sulfur coated-polymer coated urea fertilizers and of polymer (only)-coated urea fertilizers are compared in Table I below:
As can be seen from the data in Table I, for the same 12% total coating the polymer-sulfur-polymer composite coating provides comparable release duration as the polymer (only)-coated urea for significantly less percent polymer in the composite. When a polymer (only) coating is applied to the same percentage as the total polymer used in the polymer-sulfur-polymer composite, its release duration is much shorter. The compositing of sulfur, therefore, represents considerable extension of release duration at much lower coating materials cost. As shown in Table II, when the sulfur is 67% of the total coating, the materials cost of the composite coated fertilizer (PSPCF) is 50% below the cost of the polymer (only) coated fertilizer (PCF) and less than 2xc3x97 the cost of the uncoated fertilizer.
The cost advantage obtained by using a layer of sulfur in a composite polymer coated-sulfur coated-polymer coated controlled release fertilizer permits the use of the controlled release fertilizer in applications where controlled release products were conventionally used, such as turfgrasses and nursery applications but in addition, permits the use of the controlled release fertilizer in applications where larger amounts of fertilizer are used, such as in the fertilization of agricultural crops such as wheat, cotton and the like.
Having described the invention in general terms, the following will be a detailed description and preferred embodiment of the invention.